Regrets
by Sliced
Summary: This one is about Naruto and Sasuke....Naruto is sad because he has put Sasuke in to a hospital...Please R&R.[finished]
1. Cuts

^^^^^^^^^^^^Part one^^^^^^^^  
  
Naruto was sitting is his room by the bead. He felt like he was going to cry, but he had no  
  
tears. Naruto looked at his wrist and he blood that was pouring out from the cut. His kunai  
  
was al covered in blood. He cloudn't feel the pain anymore. He was used to this kind of pain.  
  
Almost every day he took the kunai and placed it against his wrist. Some times he did just  
  
hold it there but most of the times he would cut through his skin so that the blood could be his  
  
tears. Naruto never cried anymore. Not after.....  
  
*********Flash back*********  
  
"Dobe!! That's not how you do it!" Sakura yelled and pushed Naruto away. Sasuke was lying  
  
unconscious on the floor and he wasn't breathing. Sakura started to give Sasuke the mouth-  
  
to-mouth resuscitation that Naruto couldn't do. He was paralysed by terror that Sasuke might  
  
never wake up again.  
  
"Naruto you're not helping!!" Kakashi said and grabbed Narutos arm and pulled him away  
  
so that the paramedics could pass and lift Sasuke up on a stretcher. Naruto could only watch  
  
when they carried his best friend to the ambulance. There was nothing he could do, now  
  
Sasukes life was lying in someone else hands. And it was his fault, if he only had stopped in  
  
the first place nothing of this wouldn't have happened.  
  
*******End of flash back********  
  
Would Sasuke ever forgive him for what hi did? Naruto didn't mean to hurt him. He was just  
  
sick and tired of being called "dobe" so he had thrown a stone at Sasuke and it had hit him in  
  
the back of his head. It al happened so fast that Sasuke wasn't able to see the stone coming.  
  
Now Sasuke was in a hospital and it was al Naruto fault.  
  
Naruto took a t-shirt and tried to stop the blood from pouring out of his body. The white t-  
  
shirt as soon al red and then the blood stopped to flow. He tossed the bloody t-shirt on the  
  
bed and started to feel hungry.  
  
"Naruto-kun?! Are you al right? There's blood every were...."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^End of part one^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
. 


	2. Hinata

^^^^^^^^^^^Part two^^^^^^^^  
  
"Na-naruto-kun why is this t-t-shirt cove-ve-red in b-b-b-lood?" Hinata asked and looked at Naruto.  
  
"Well...ehm.... It's not blood...it's...a...it's....." Naruto tried to explain himself.  
  
"What h-h-have you do-done to your wrist? Isn't t-that your kunai?" she continued. Naruto looked down at his wrist and wiped of the blood that was left. He wanted to tell Hinata how he felt, because if some one only knew what he was doing to himself then maybe that person could help him get rid of the pain. But if he told Hinata that he did hurt himself just because he cloud not cry she might think of him as crazy. And maybe that was what he was. Crazy...No she must not know the truth....  
  
"Na-na-naruto, are you h-hurting yourself?" Hinata asked and looked worried.  
  
"No, I was just cleaning my kunai and I accidentally cut myself..." he said and tried to look as honest as he cloud.  
  
"C-c-clean your ku-kun-kunai? Wh-what for?" she asked and looked confused.  
  
"Em...I was bored.... so I decided that I wanted to have clean kunais.." Naruto said and gave her a fake smile. "She better believe me" he thought, "What's she doing here anyway?"  
  
"Hinata, why did you come here in the first place?" asked Naruto.  
  
"W-w-well... I was w-walking do-down the road wh-when Kakashi s-st-stoped me. H-he told me to go a-and g-g-get you." she explained. Now it was Narutos turn to get confused.  
  
"Go and get me? What for?"  
  
"Sa-sa-sasuke is awake n-no-now..." that's al she could say before Naruto interrupted her.  
  
"SO! That bastard is awake? What's that got to do with me?" Naruto yelled even though he was glad that Sasuke was okay. He could not let Hinata know that he was so happy hearing that he was awake. "He don't want to see me anyway.." Naruto whispered out in the air but Hinata could hear it even though he whispered.  
  
"Th-that's what I ca-came to t-te-tell you, h-he want's to s-see y-you..." Hinata said.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^End of part two^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Authors note: Well that was the second part...not to many spelling mistakes I hope....so what do you think about it? I would like your opinions....  
  
Take care everybody! 


	3. At the hospital

Sliced: Okay, this is the third part in two days...I guess I got nothing to do.... And just so you know I don't own any of the characters......  
  
^^^^^^^^^^Part three^^^^^^^^  
  
"What? He wants to talk to me?" Naruto asked and looked very choked. Hinata nodded. Naruto felt a small a ray of hope inside him. Maybe he could say that he was sorry and that he never ment to hurt him. Maybe Sasuke could forgive him and they could be friends. Naruto couldn't hide the fact that he was smiling.  
  
"Ka-ka-kakashi said th-that he wo-would met y-y-you in the lo-lo-lobby" she said to the boys back. "W-w-wait for m-me Na-na-Naruto-kun!" said Hinata but it was useless because Naruto was already gone.  
  
"I must talk to him and make him forgive me." Naruto thought and started to run even faster. "Don't you dare fall asleep before I get there Sasuke!" He ran in to the lobby and saw how a grey-haired Kakashi was sitting and reading his "stupid" book.  
  
"Where is he?" Naruto asked the Jounin. Kakashi looked up from the book and smiled.  
  
"Hello to you to" said Kakashi and started to read his book again. "Oh, I hate that book" Naruto thought and asked again "Where is he?"  
  
"Is he at least okay?" Naruto said when Kakashi didn't answer.  
  
"Naruto his not going anywhere you know.... " Kakashi said and continued to read his book. Naruto thought that this was getting really annoying. "Why can't he tell me?" Naruto asked himself. "Is Sasuke that hurt?" He could feel the panic building up inside him.  
  
"Oh, you want to know where he is? Well let me tell you...Sasuke is using the toilet..." Kakashi said and smiled whit his eye. Naruto sighed and sat down on a chair next to the Jounin. "This is just great. I hurried al the way down here to sit and wait for Sasuke to come out of the toilet?"  
  
An hour later:  
  
He had been waiting at the hospital for Sasuke to come out of the toilet. He knew that Sasuke wasn't in the toilet but that was what Kakashi kept telling him.  
  
"Kakashi where is he really?" Naruto asked and looked at his hands.  
  
"In surgery.." the Jounin said and Naruto felt the panic coming crawling up through his legs and out to the entire body. He started to breathe faster and thought, "This is my fault, if he dies now I wont forgive my self. I must say to Sasuke that it was a mistake.... "  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?!?" Naruto yelled with tears in his eyes. He imagined that Sasuke was lying on a stretcher with a tube coming out of his mouth and a medical crew standing around him ready for a surgical operation. Narutos hand could not stop tremble.  
  
"Because I knew that you was going to freak...." Kakashi said without looking up from his book.  
  
"Why is he in surgery?" Naruto asked with wide-open eyes.  
  
"Naruto?" a voice said. "Uzumaki Naruto? Is there anyone named Uzumaki Naruto here?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm here." Naruto said and looked at the nurse and he still had tears in his eyes.  
  
"Come whit me, please." The nurse said and started to walk. Naruto started to walk next to the nurse.  
  
"How bad is he?" Naruto asked and was afraid of the answer. The nurse looked in some papers and said "We had to take him to surgery... " Naruto gasped for air. Then he look a some beep breathes and started to breathe normally again. But he couldn't get rid of the horrible feeling that something was wrong.  
  
"But wasn't he fine just an hour ago?" Naruto said looked scared. "It's my fault, it's my fault that he's here...Why does he want to meet me? I was the one who responsible for this.... It's my fault" where the things that flew through his mind.  
  
"Yes he was....but we had to do something with the head ... " the nurse explained. Narutos legs were like jelly when he heard this.  
  
"His head? What kind of surgery was it?" Naruto asked. He had to know......He had to know what he had done to Sasuke. His hand where shivering of fear. "What have I done to him?"  
  
"Well, it wasn't really a surgery..."  
  
"Not a surgery?" Naruto said and looked very, very confused.  
  
"No, we just look some skin from his thighs and placed it on the wound at his head. When the object had hit his head the skin on the head was drawn back so hat the wound couldn't heal properly if we didn't do the 'surgery'..." the nurse explained. Naruto felt how weight was lifted from his heart and he smiled.  
  
"So his going to be okay?" Naruto asked and looked hopeful.  
  
"Okay? Yes, but he will always have a spot above his right ear without any hair.." the nurse said and stopped walking. "This is his room, just wait a second." She knocked at the door and waited for an answer.  
  
"Yeah?! What is it?" Sasuke said on the other side of the door. Naruto was getting nervous. "What am I going to say to him? Is he going to be mad at me?"  
  
"Uzumaki Naruto is here to see you."the nurse said. The door opened slowly and Naruto was choked to see Sasuke. Sasuke looked normal except the pink thing (it looked like a dress) that he was wearing and the bandage around his head. Naruto could not help smiling when he saw that Sasuke had matching slippers. "What? You have to wear this clothes when you're in surgery.." Sasuke said when he saw the smile on Narutos face.  
  
"Really? I'm glad I'm not in a hospital..." said Naruto and sat down on a chair inside the room.  
  
Sasuke sighed and said "Well I'm not here because I want to..." Naruto looked down to the floor.  
  
"Naruto we got to talk..."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^End of Part Three^^^^^^^^  
  
Authors note: So what do you think? Yeah, I know it's not romantic....but wait it will be...^__^...... I just want to say thanks to Foamy because she's such a good friend!!! (Always there for me, and I hope that I can be there for her in the way she's there for me) Peace bro!  
  
Take care! 


	4. Sasuke

^^^^^^^^Part four^^^^^^^^  
  
"I know that...but I don't know what to say.." Naruto said and kept staring at the floor.  
  
"Naruto, do you want to know why I call you dobe?" Sasuke asked and crossed his arms. Naruto nodded and took his right hand and placed it over the scars on his left hand. "If Sasuke sees this he wouldn't think that I had to clean my kunai" Naruto thought.  
  
"It all started when...when...ehm....when...." said Sasuke and looked out through the window. "What's with him? When did he start to stammer? What are they giving him? Drugs?" Naruto asked himself.  
  
"Sasuke are you alright?" Naruto asked when Sasuke didn't say anything. Naruto could see how he had trouble standing up so Naruto grabbed Sasukes hand helped Sasuke to the bed.  
  
"Thanks.." Sasuke said but it sounded more like a whisper. "Naruto I feel dizzy..." he said before his head fell back and his eyes closed. Sasuke stopped breathing.  
  
"Sasuke don't leave me!" Naruto yelled to the back haired unconscious boy. Naruto felt the panic coming again and started to look for an emergency button, but he didn't find it. So he ran out to the corridor and yelled on the top of his lungs:  
  
"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!!!!"  
  
He doesn't remember anything after that. If was like if he was walking inside a mist. Kakashi was standing just outside the door when it happened so there for Sasuke was taken cared of right away. Naruto heard how they started CPR on Sasuke. "It's my fault if Sasuke dies" was al he could think. Naruto had to cry, but he couldn't. He could not cry the normal way, he had to cry in his own way, through his wrist with bloody tears  
  
To find some thing to cut with is easy when you are in a hospital. They got scalpels lying everywhere. Naruto took one and went to the toilet, locked the door and sat down at the toilet. It was much easier to make it bleed with the scalpel then with the kunai. The blood rushed out of his body and he felt relived.  
  
"Naruto?!" someone said while they where banging at the door. Naruto couldn't feel his legs anymore. "Maybe I did cut to deep this time..." he said when Kakashi opened the door after braking the door handle. The floor was covered with blood and Naruto was unconscious.  
  
^^^^^^^^End of part four^^^^^^^^  
  
Authors note: I don't got so much to say but.....I still don't own Naruto or anyone else of the characters...  
  
Take care! 


	5. The sad ending starts there: The Funeral

Okay Part Four was short...so I'll try to make this one a bit longer.... And thanks for all your reviews I really appreciate it.....^__^...And one more thing: In this fanfic Naruto bleeds and gets scars just like everybody else...just so you know.....(Hope that it's not too much out of character for you who read this... but you just have to deal whit it...=0D....)  
  
^^^^Part Five^^^^  
  
A tear started to make its way down his cheek. This was the first time he cried in public. The coffin was standing in front of him. He laid the red rose on top of it. "See you later, dobe" he said and walked away from the coffin.  
  
He didn't cry like everyone else. He cried in silence. Tears slowly falling from his eyes and down to the ground. He hated himself so much. "It's my fault..." he thought and sat down next to Kakashi. Kakashi didn't cry either. He just looked really sad, Sakura was the opposite, she cried and cried. Her shoulders were shaking and she cried loud. Ino tied to comfort her, but she couldn't. They wasn't really friends, but Ino felt sorry for her so she did what she could.  
  
The ceremony was over and everybody had left, except him. He couldn't. There were so many things he wanted to say. He just didn't know where to start. His lips started to shake when he thought of the boy who was his only friend, the boy he had loved. If he only could turn back time, so that he could tell him how much he ment to him. But now it's too late.  
  
"There's nothing you can do, he's gone" Kakashi said. "I know..." he answered and pulled his legs up to his chest and hugged them. He sighed. Kakashi laid his hand one the boys shoulder.  
  
"You have to move on" The Jounin said.  
  
"I can't...I can't forget him..." he cried.  
  
"I didn't say that, you just have to move on. You'll always have him in your heart.."  
  
"I MISS HIM SO MUCH!" he yelled when Kakashi rubbed his back.  
  
"It will bee all right, just trust me..." Kakashi said when he tried to comfort the crying boy.  
  
"NO!! It won't, because Naruto isn't here!" Sasuke whispered.  
  
^^^^^^End of Part Five^^^^  
  
Sliced: This was a short one.... I don't know how their funerals so...that's why this might seem weird... And I'm sorry I killed Naruto.... It's not romantic yet....but soooooooooon.....please review....  
  
Take care!! 


	6. On the roof

Hello everybody!! I'm really sorry for my mistake. At first I was planing on letting Naruto stay alive and I had even wrote a Part Five about it...and you who rather have the end where Naruto lives can e-mail me and I'll send you that end... But as I said I'm really sorry...(I have troubles with writhing happy endings because I have never experienced a happy ending....) The show must go on:  
  
^^^^^Part Six^^^^^^  
  
Sasuke was sitting on the roof. A week had gone since the funeral. Sasuke hadn't said a word to anybody. Even though Sakura and Ino had come to visit him a couple of times. He just ignored them when they tried to talk to him. They didn't mean to hurt him, but al there nagging about Naruto just made him more depressed. The fact that everybody missed Naruto and that it was his fault that he was gone made him even more depressed.  
  
**Sasukes thoughts** Why did I have to call him dobe? Couldn't I just have called him love like I wanted to? But that wouldn't have worked. Naruto didn't love me in the way that I loved him. At least that was what I thought until Naruto took his life just because he nearly killed me.  
  
Naruto didn't seem like the ones who normally kill them self. But what did I know about normal, the most 'normal' thing I do is shower. I practically don't sleep, I haven't eaten since Naruto died. And if I don't die from starvation, I'll probably kill my self. Why did Tsunade have to save me? Couldn't she just let me die? Then I didn't have to live with the fact that Naruto killed himself just because of me. **End of Sasukes thoughts**  
  
The stone had hit Sasuke in the head, at first it had just seemed like it al was over, and that Sasuke would make it. But the little rock had hit him so hard that it had caused damage to the brain. The part of the brain that are in control of the breathing muscles had stopped to function. He had fainted because the other parts of the brain hadn't get enough of air.  
  
When that happened Tsunade had been in the hospital to see how Sasuke was feeling. So she just performed some medical Jujitsu on Sasuke. She tried to do some at Naruto, but it was too late. Just when Tsunade was going to save Naruto he died. He died in her arms with Kakashi standing next to them in the toilet. There was blood everywhere. Tsunade said to the dead body "You would have made a really great Hokage."Then several tears started to fall from her eyes.  
  
Sasuke remembered Kakashis sad face when he told him that Naruto was dead. At first he thought that he was joking, but he wasn't. Kakashi didn't cry. Neither did Sasuke. He was choked. The first thing he heard when he woke up was "Naruto is dead." After that he didn't want to hear anymore. He didn't want to live. "What's the point of living if the person you love the most is gone?" he had asked Kakashi many times. And he would always get the same answer: "You live for the people that is gone"  
  
Sasuke looked at the blinking little stars. So many of them. Once when he was little he had tried to count them. But he couldn't. It was impossible. Just as impossible as waking up people from the dead. Maybe if he counted the stars, then other impossible thing could happen. Maybe naruto can some back. It was worth a try.  
  
"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7"  
  
"Sasuke, what are you doing?" Kakashi said when the young Uchiha kept counting.  
  
"I'm counting the stars" Sasuke said without looking away from the sky. Kakashi looked confused.  
  
"What fore?"  
  
"Because it's impossible..."  
  
"Oh...I see.." Kakashi said ironic. They sat quiet for a while and listened to the silence. The night was getting even darker and the stars became more visible. The moon shined bright on the roof and the two boys how was sitting on it.  
  
An hour later they were still sitting on the roof and Sasuke was still counting. Neither of them had said a word. Kakashi was just sitting there, looking at the stars. Sasuke sighed deeply and looked down at the roof. He wasn't counting anymore.  
  
"Sasuke?" the older man asked.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"How many stars are up there?"  
  
"Don't know..." Sasuke answered and looked at his hands.  
  
"Huh? You have counted them for a hour and you still don't know how many they are?" the Jounin said looking up in the sky.  
  
"No. I don't want to know..."  
  
"Then why were you counting them?"  
  
"Because it's impossible..."  
  
"Well, why do it then?" Kakashi asked and a friendly tone could be heard in his voice. Sasuke kept staring at his hands with a sorrowful expression on his face.  
  
"Because it's impossible..."  
  
"What's the point in doing it then?" Kakashi said and was hoping to get another answer then 'Because it's impossible...' But Sasuke didn't answer instantly, he thought for a minute or two. Then he said:  
  
"Because I want Naruto back"  
  
"Oh, I see..." the Jounin said and looked thoughtful. Sasuke hands started to shake, not much, but a little. "I'm just cold" Sasuke said to himself. It was getting a bit chilly outside but Sasuke didn't care. He felt dizzy and lied down on the roof.  
  
"Sasuke are you alright?" Kakashi asked when Sasukes lips started to get blue.  
  
"No..." Sasuke answered when his head felt back.  
  
"Oh, not again!" Kakashi screamed and pulled Sasuke on his shoulder. And the next thing you knew Sasuke was back at the hospital.  
  
The next day when Sasuke woke up he had a terrible headache. A long tube was coming out of his mouth. It tasted like plastic.  
  
"Finally awake?" Kakashi asked looking out through the window. Sasuke couldn't answer because of the tube.  
  
"You fainted on the roof and you must eat"Kakashi said and sounded irritated. "Your had malnutrition, from now on I've got to look after you so that you eat properly and so that you don't kill yourself..." Sasuke was just lying on the bed. He couldn't talk and he didn't feel like it either.  
  
"WHAT WHERE YOU THINKING?!" Kakashi yelled. Sasuke suddenly became afraid of his teacher. "This isn't like him" Sasuke thought.  
  
"Sasuke, you don't realise how lucky you are. You are still alive. You are living and you don't seem to like it" Then you could hear a 'poof' and Kakashi was no longer Kakashi. Kakashi was Sakura. Sasuke didn't get anything.  
  
"You are still alive Sasuke! You must go on!" Sakura yelled when she ran out of the room.  
  
"Finally awake?" Kakashi said and looked up from the book. The tube was no longer in his throat. Sasuke was very confused.  
  
"What happened?" he asked the Jounin.  
  
"You hadn't eaten in al week, so you fainted..." Kakashi explained.  
  
"But why where Sakura here?"  
  
"Sakura? No she hasn't been here jet."  
  
^^^^Part Six^^^^  
  
I think that this story really sucks, and I'm the one who writs it....=0/....hmm...that can't bee good.... So what do you think? I'll try to end it as fast s possible, but that won't work....plz review.  
  
Take care!! 


	7. At the hospital again

Thanks so much for the reviews.... It means a lot to me...  
  
^^^^^Part Seven^^^^  
  
"B-but she was just here?" Sasuke said looking really confused.  
  
"No, only in your head" said Kakashi in an attempt to be funny.  
  
"I swear I saw her..." Sasuke said and sounded sad. He looked around in the room. His room was almost identical with the room that he was in when Naruto visited him. The same bed, the same chair. Wait a minute, he thought, it is the same room.  
  
"What?" said Kakashi when he saw the sorrowful look on Sasukes face. Sasuke swallowed.  
  
"The last time I saw Naruto he was sitting in that chair" he said still looking at the red chair.  
  
"Oh, I see..." said Kakashi and went over to the chair. "I can take it away if you want to."  
  
"No, don't"  
  
"Okay fine, it's your choice..." Kakashi said. He sighed when the dark haired boy didn't take his eyes of the chair. He took up his book and started to read it again.  
  
"Knock, knock" someone said. Sasuke didn't move his eyes from the chair. "Can I come in?" Sasuke nodded. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Good..." Sasuke said. He looked really sad and his white skin was even whiter then before. Tsunade went to the chair and looked at it. Then she looked at Sasuke.  
  
"Hmm..." she said. "Why are you staring at the chair?"  
  
He didn't answer. She asked again. No answer. Tsunade sighed.  
  
"Sasuke I need to tell you something...something important..." she said and sat down in the red chair. Finally he looked at her. His eyes were full of pain.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know that Jujitsu I did to you?" Tsunade said. He nodded. Or course he remembered it. It was the thing that forced him to be alive.  
  
"Well, it's only one problem with it...you might have hallucinations... " she said.  
  
"Oh, that's why Sakura was here..." Kakashi said and smirked. Tsunades eyes became wide open.  
  
"WHAT?!" she yelled with worries in her voice "It has started already?" Sasuke was confused. What had started and what was Tsunade so worried about?  
  
"Yeah it has.." Kakashi said and looked up from his book. Sasuke nodded.  
  
"Oh no..." Tsunade said and looked down at her hands. Kakashi looked worried.  
  
"What?" Sasuke said.  
  
"Well, you hallucinating already. Normally it begins after a year" Tsunade looked really depressed.  
  
"So?" Sasuke asked still confused.  
  
"I don't know how to tell you this but..... But...Kakashi can I talk to you for a minute?" Tsunade said and grabbed his hand. Kakashi nodded and followed Tsunade out of the room.  
  
Sasuke was left alone with his thoughts. "Why can't she tell me? Is it that bad?" He looked at the chair again. The memory of his best fried was strong if he tried he could almost hear the blond boy talking about his big dream, the dream that made life worth living.  
  
For Sasuke it was different. He had two dreams. One was to kill his brother, the other one was to be loved by Naruto. He knew that one of his dreams were impossible now. Naruto was dead and he would never be able to love him again. Never would he see the face of the beautiful boy. "His blue eyes will never look in to my eyes again "he said out laud.  
  
"I will never get the opportunity to show him how much I love him" he thought and tried to stand up. "If I only could tell him how I feel" Now he was sitting in the red chair. "I've got to tell him"  
  
"Naruto? I don't know if you can hear me, but I've got to say this...." Sasuke took a deep breath. "Naruto, I loved you, and I still do, and I always will...." He said and a few tears dropped from his chin. "You are more then a friend to me...I wish I had told you this earlier, so that I could have proved it..." Sasuke said and waited for an answer. More tears came out of his eyes when nobody answered.  
  
^^^^End Part Seven^^^^  
  
I still think that it sucks and that I want to be Foolproof again...much more fun....^____^ But as I said.... thanks for al the reviews...and plz review again...*big smile*..  
  
Take care!! 


	8. The sad ending stops here

^^^^^Part Eight^^^^^  
  
Sasuke was still sitting in the chair when Kakashi knocked on the door. "Sasuke, there is something I need to tell you..." he said. The face expression on Kakashi was not good.  
  
Sasuke looked up and sighed. "What? Are you going to tell me that I'm going to die as well? That I can die without killing my self?" he said sarcastically.  
  
"You know?" Kakashi asked sitting down on the bed with the visible eye wide- open. Sasuke shock his head. "I don't, but why else had Tsunade go out of the room to tell you something?"  
  
"Well, the hallucinations aren't a good sign. They are the proof that your brain are dying... It won't hurt, but in the end you will hallucinate a lot...." Kakashi sighed. Sasuke wasn't choked, he just sat there looking thoughtful.  
  
"Just like that? I'm going to die?" The Jounin nodded. Sasuke felt the tears coming again.  
  
"I'm so sorry Sasu..." Kakashi said when Sasuke interrupted him.  
  
"YOU AREN'T SORRY!!" he yelled and started to walk around in the room. "That's the problem, nobody cares if I die! NOBODY!"  
  
"Sasuke calm down, of course I care. You are my student. Tsunade cares. That's why she couldn't tell you that you are going to die...and Sakura cares, Ino to..." Kakashi said trying to comfort the crying boy.  
  
"I don't care what Sakura or Ino does, the persons I want to care about me is dead..." Sasuke said.  
  
"Come over here" Kakashi demanded and hugged Sasuke. "I know you miss him, I know how much you love him, I know how much he love you..."  
  
Sasuke didn't say anything, he didn't know what to say or think. Not even what to feel. Was he relieved that he was going to die? Relieved that he wouldn't exist in this world anymore? He didn't know.  
  
"Kakashi, how long do I have?" he asked in to the Jounins chest.  
  
"I don't know, Sasuke. I can go and ask Tsunade if you want me to?" Sasuke nodded.  
  
When Kakashi was out of the room Sasuke opened the window. The whether were worm and the sun was shining right in his eyes. "Oh, I see the light already." Sasuke thought "This is the best way, no waiting to die, no more crying." Sasuke didn't feel anything. He looked down on the street under him. Not a single person in sight. His knees where shaking as he climbed on the windowsill. He took a deep breath. His last breathe. "I love you Naruto!!" he yelled and jumped.  
  
^^^^^^END OF THE STORY!!!^^^^^^  
  
Sliced: OMG! I can't believe I killed Sasuke too. O___o And I can't write good in Swedish either so, that's why I can't write good in English... This story sucked anyway, and if you want to read some good stories check out 'Foamy and Foolproof'... they write really good... specially Foamy...^____^  
  
Please review your opinion, how ouch does this story suck? Should I quit writing immediately?  
  
Thank you al for reading this story and I hope you have a good life!  
  
TAKE CARE EVERYBODY!!! 


	9. Happy ending: Naruto is alive!

Okay, I felt guilty for killing Naruto AND Sasuke. So I wrote a happy end. You can read it if you want to....but otherwise...  
  
^^^^^^^Part Five^^^^^^  
  
Naruto slowly opened his eyes. He was lying in a bed and he had a terrible headache. Around his wrist there was a lot of bandage and intravenous drip was attached to his arm. Naruto tried to move but he couldn't and he didn't feel his legs. He was in a hospital. The bed was like the typical beds that you usually find in a hospital, uncomfortable whit a lumpy mattress. The sun shined in through the window and he could hear birds singing outside. "Am I in heaven? No if I was, I would be sleeping in a better bed..." he thought.  
  
"So you're finally awake?" someone said. Naruto looked at Kakashi and opened his mouth to answer but he couldn't. Kakashi smiled.  
  
"That's okay, the nurse said that you would have problems talking because you've been asleep for two weeks... " Kakashi explained.  
  
"W-what h-happened?" Naruto asked. Al he remembered was blood and Kakashi breaking the door. He wanted to know what had happened next.  
  
"I'll tell you later, when you feel better.... there's no need to hurry...." Kakashi said and opened his book to start reading it again. Naruto sighed. "Same old, book reading Kakashi..."  
  
"Wh-what the h-h-hell ha-happened?" Naruto said louder. Kakashi didn't answer, he just kept reading his perverse book. Naruto was feeling dizzy and shacked his head to make the feeling go away and it did. Then his eyelids started to feel really heavy and he yawned. The room started to spin like if he was in a merry-go-round. He grabbed the edges of the bed because it felt like he was going to fall of.  
  
"Naruto I think that you should get some sleep before I tell you..." Kakashi said when he looked at blond haired boy that was holding on to the bed for dear life.  
  
So Naruto closed his eyes and went for a ride in dreamland. At first the dream was horrible Sasuke was dead and it was his fault. But then he died and went to heaven, and it really was heaven. He dreamed that he was in love with Sasuke and Sasuke loved him back. It was a wonderful dream. Every time Sasuke looked at him Naruto felt a worm feeling inside. As they were walking in a desert with red sand they saw a pidgin on the ground writhing in the sand.  
  
"Hey there little fellow, what are you writhing?" Sasuke asked the bird and looked at the hart. "Oh, how sweet..." Naruto said when he saw the heart. "Is it for us?" The pidgin nodded and flew away. Naruto took Sasukes hand and started to walk to the bench that was standing in front of them. They sat down and looked at birds flying above.  
  
"They are flying for us" Naruto and Sasuke said at the same time. Naruto started to giggle. "You're so sweet when you smile" Sasuke said when Naruto leaned his head on his shoulder. "I love you so much" Naruto said and kissed Sasukes chin.  
  
When Naruto woke up he had a smile on his face. "Oh, what a weird dream...but I like it... Did I really love Sasuke?" he thought. The he suddenly remembered it all, Kakashi trying to stop the blood flow, the nurse stopping it by strangle the arteries so that the blood could not pass through, the doctor who stitched the wound and he remembered every single centilitre of blood they had put in his body so that he would not die from blood loss.  
  
"They saved my life..." Naruto said out loud. He felt like there was some thing missing. Something important. He felt empty inside. What could it be? "Well lets see..."he thought "It al started when Sasuke became unconscious and then I took the scalpel and... When Sasuke became unconscious?! OH MY GOD!" Naruto remember the panic and now he was breathing heavy. "Sasuke..." he said with tears in his eyes.  
  
"Yeah?" a voice said. Narutos heart stopped beating for a second. "Is he here?" he asked himself. He looked at the black haired boy that was sitting on a chair next to him.  
  
"You're alive?" Naruto asked and smiled in his heart. Sasuke nodded and smirked.  
  
"Did you think that you could get rid of me that easy?" he said and crossed his arms. Naruto did not answer because now he remembered what he had done. "I almost killed him..." Naruto thought and felt very ashamed.  
  
"Naruto, I'm alive. Is that a problem?" Sasuke asked and looked confused. Narutos hands were shaking.  
  
"No it's not ... but you should be mad at me...I'm so sorry... I'm sorry for everything..." he said to Sasuke. Naruto was afraid of what Sasuke might answer. Sasuke sighed and touched the hairless spot above his right ear and smirked.  
  
"I won't forgive you.... unless you forgive me for calling you dobe...." said Sasuke. Naruto looked at the other boy and thought, "He really has beautiful eyes..."  
  
"I have already forgiven you for that" Naruto said and felt the same worm feeling in his stomach as he had felt in the dream.  
  
"Naruto, do you want to know the reason why I called you dobe?" Sasuke asked and Naruto nodded. Sasuke leaned backwards. He thought for a minute then said:  
  
"Can we go somewhere else and talk?"  
  
"I don't know. I don't think that I can move my legs..." Naruto said and blushed.  
  
"I'll go and check with the nurse.." Sasuke said. On his way out he looked back at Naruto. "Don't go anywhere..." he said and smirked.  
  
^^^^End of Part Five^^^^^  
  
Are there anyone out there who reads this? Should I continue or not? 


	10. Happy end: On the park bench

Jai!!! I've got reviews!!! I'm so happy.....^______^ Thank you all!!  
  
Zambuza-chan: I've made up my mind. You can have two different endings. A happy or a sad one. I'm sorry if I made you to confused. To tell you the troth I'm a bit confused myself.  
  
trubluewolfeyes: That's true. But either way I know how it's going to end....^____^ Thanks for reviewing, I really appreciate it....  
  
ghostninja85: Here you have the next chapter, I hope that you will like the happy end better then the sad end, because I like the happy end better...^_____^....Thank you so much for the review!  
  
Michiru : If you read this part you'll see what Sasukes reason is.....Thank you for reviewing!!  
  
Dearest : I'm updating now and I'll hope that you'll be happy with this chapter also...^____^ Thank you very much for reviewing my story!!  
  
YoungSasuke: I'm glad you like it....and here you have the next chapter....Thank you for the review, I appreciate it very much!!!  
  
^^^^^^Part Six^^^^^^  
  
Naruto tried to move his legs. But he couldn't do it this time either. A nurse came in to the room. She had a wheelchair with her. Naruto was anxious to get out of bead, he wanted to see something else then his room. It was really boring with the grey pale walls and the window with a view he could not see from his bed.  
  
The nurse must have been really strong because she lifted Naruto from his bed to the wheelchair. It felt good to sit again. The nurse name was Viola and she borrowed Naruto a pare of sunglasses so that Naruto would be able to see when he came out in the sunlight. Naruto was a pro at controlling the wheelchair.  
  
He rolled through the corridor and tried not to run over anyone and he almost succeeded. Naruto was shouting "Sorry didn't see you" and "What the hell are you doing? Get out of my way!" al the way through the corridor. When Naruto rolled out of trough the door the doctors said, "That's the last time he got to borrow the wheelchair..."  
  
Outside it was worm and the sky was cloud-free. The sunlight dazzled him and he putted on the sunglasses that he had borrowed from the nurse. Now he was able to see a bit better. He looked around for a while before he spotted Sasuke.  
  
Sasuke was sitting on a park bench in the shadow of a tree. Sasuke looked just like he used to but there was something different about him and Naruto didn't know what it was. Narutos heart started to beat faster when Sasuke looked at him and Naruto tried not to think too much about it.  
  
"Hi Sasuke!" he yelled and rolled over to him. Sasuke smirked when Naruto drove right in to the bench.  
  
"Careful, do you want to end up in the emergency room again?" Sasuke said to an blushing Naruto and helped him to sit on the bench.  
  
"Thank you Sasuke" Naruto said.  
  
"Do you really need the sunglasses in the shadow?" Sasuke asked and smirked. Naruto brought his hand up to the sunglasses. He slowly took them of and placed them on the bench.  
  
"Yesbecauseyousmileissobright" Naruto said almost covering his mouth so that Sasuke wouldn't hear what he said. 'Why did I say that for?' Naruto asked himself.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Never mind..." Naruto blushed.  
  
"Are you okay Naruto? Your face is red, it looks like you have a fewer or something..." Sasuke said and sounded worried. Naruto could feel the blood that flowed to his cheeks making them even more red.  
  
"N-no, I don't h-have a fever. It's just so hot, I mean WARM out here..."  
  
"You're acting weird. More then usual...." Sasuke said and Naruto didn't answer. The silence grew between them. Minutes passed and none of them said anything.  
  
Sasuke was sitting right next to him, and Naruto felt a strange feeling inside of him. He just wanted to touch Sasukes pale skin. It looked smooth, and Naruto was sure that if he touched it, it would feel like silk. Naruto quickly pushed the thoughts away. 'I need to say something' he thought and took a deep breath.  
  
"So what are we going to talk about?" Naruto asked and played with the sunglasses that was on the park bench.  
  
"Forgot it already?" said Sasuke. Naruto thought it felt like Sasuke was looking right through him and that made him blush. So he looked down at the sunglasses.  
  
"No not really...." Naruto felt ashamed, but he didn't really have a reason for it.  
  
"Do you still want to know why I call you dobe?" Sasuke asked Naruto. He nodded and looked at Sasuke with big eyes. 'I wonder why he calls me dobe' Naruto thought 'it's proabibly because I am a dobe. According to him.'  
  
"When I first met you I... well when I first saw you I...well ever since I....." Sasuke tried. Naruto felt a worm feeling floating through his whole body. 'For the first time in Sasukes life he don't know what to say' Naruto thought and smiled inside.  
  
"Naruto I don't know how to put this so I'll just spit it out...I...Well I....Iloveyou" Sasuke said and looked at Naruto who had wide-open eyes.  
  
"You WHAT?!" Naruto yelled but inside he felt very happy and he could not help smiling.  
  
"I love you okay. Do you got a problem with that?" Sasuke asked and looked pissed off.  
  
^^^^^^End of Part Six^^^^^^  
  
Sliced: This Part is really short... really, really short...sorry.... I'll try to make the next chapter a bit longer, much longer...^______^...I hope you liked it....Did you? Please let me know what you think...  
  
Take care!! 


	11. Happy end: The end

Wiiiiiiiiiiii......I've got reviews.... THANK YOU GUYS!! I love ya!! (only because you gave me reviews....) hehe...  
  
WARNINGS: Male x Male love... SasuNaru NaruSasu...don't like it? Well not my problem....read it if you want to, but remember I have warned you....  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did, he would love Sasuke and Sasuke would love Naruto and they would get married and live happily ever after.....or something like that.....  
  
Part Seven  
  
"Hey! Don't be mad at me Sasuke, I didn't thought that you loved anyone..." Naruto said looking down on his hands.  
  
"So you think that I'm a clod hearted bastard?" Sasuke said angrily.  
  
"No, I never thought that you would love a boy..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I dunno"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I said, I dunno"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"For the last time, I DUNNO" Naruto said. Now he was pissed of as well.  
  
"Well, if that was the last time you said it then now you can tell me the REAL reason..." Sasuke said calmly and looked deep into Narutos eyes. Naruto felt the butterflies in his stomach flying around like idiots. He blushed when Sasuke touched his hand gently.  
  
"Why Naruto? Why do you think that I never could love a boy?" Sasuke asked.  
  
"Why should you love a boy?" Naruto asked and tried not to think about what Sasuke was doing to his hand.  
  
"Why shouldn't I love a boy?"  
  
"Because that boy you said you love is me, and I don't want to get beaten up by your fan girls, again" Naruto said and thought that that was a good answer even if it wasn't the REAL reason. The real reason was that he was in love with Sasuke and he could never belife that the one he loved would love him back.  
  
"But why should they hit you? I'll be there and protect you..." Sasuke said and he didn't sound angry, only hopeful. Sasuke held Narutos hands and placed them on his chest.  
  
"Naruto, can you feel how my heart is beating?"  
  
Naruto nodded.  
  
"If you weren't alive, there would be no reason for my heart to beat. You're the reason why I'm alive. I love you, Naruto. I love a BOY named Uzumaki Naruto." Sasuke looked at the blond ninja. Narutos eyes were full of tears.  
  
"Naruto don't cry...I don't want you to be sad..." Sasuke said with his voice full of concern.  
  
"I'm not sad, this is the happiest moment in my life" said Naruto and a tear feel from his eye. Sasuke smirked and leaned his forehead against Narutos.  
  
"You really love me?" Naruto asked and looked at Sasuke. Sasuke nodded. Naruto didn't know what to say. "I love him to, right? If this isn't love then I have no idea what love is..." he thought and started to think of the dream he had. Naruto smiled.  
  
"What?" said Sasuke when he saw the smile on Narutos face. Naruto didn't say anything. All he could think of was that weird dream and how nice it was to love and be loved.  
  
"Sasuke, do you really really love me? Naruto asked again, afraid that this was only a dream. He pinched him self.  
  
"Of course I do, dobe" Sasuke said and smirked. "But you don't have to love me back.. I just... I just want you to know that I love you..." he continued and looked away. Sasuke was too afraid of what the blond boy might respond. Sasuke wanted Naruto to love him back. But you can't force someone to love you he thought.  
  
"I don't have to? Well then you must be really sorry when I say that I love you..." smiled Naruto. "Sasuke, am I dead?"  
  
"What? No you're not dead dobe." Sasuke smirked. "Why do you think that you're dead?"  
  
"Because this is so good to be true..." Naruto blushed. Naruto nodded and moved a bit closer to Sasuke.  
  
"Sasuke?" Naruto said grabbing Sasukes hand. Sasuke wasn't able to say something before he could feel Narutos lips kissing his neck. Sasuke was shocked.  
  
"Naruto? You missed my mouth.." Sasuke whispered. Naruto stopped and looked deeply in to Sasukes eyes. Then he closed his own and made contact with Sasukes lips. Sasuke didn't push Naruto away. He pulled Naruto closer.  
  
"Naruto? What kind of drugs are they giving you?" Sasuke asked when Naruto gently pulled away.  
  
"Well not as much as they gave you..." Naruto said and kissed Sasuke on the cheek.  
  
"You're crazy..." Sasuke said blushing. Naruto took Sasukes head between his palms and let his lips brush over Sasukes.  
  
"Crazy in love with you..." Naruto said and gave Sasuke what he thought was a sexy smile. Sasuke answered Naruto with a kiss. This time Naruto opened his mouth so that Sasuke could explore it.  
  
When they five minutes later needed a breathing break Naruto was blushing. Sasuke smirked when he saw a bite mark on Narutos chin. 'Did I do that?' he thought. Then he suddenly closed his eyes. Sasuke was moving closer and was pouting with his lips. Naruto started to laugh. Sasuke opened his eyes.  
  
"What?" Sasuke asked angrily.  
  
"You just look so silly when you are pouting with you lips like that...." Naruto said and smiled. Sasuke sighed and crossed his arms.  
  
"It's kind of cute anyway" Naruto said when Sasuke still was angry. He took Sasukes hand and gave it a little push.  
  
"Come on, it was just a joke!" Naruto tried. Sasuke looked away. Naruto kissed the boy at his cheek to make him feel better and it seemed like it worked. They were sitting on the bench, holding hand. When Sasuke suddenly spotted something in sky.  
  
"Naruto, look" Sasuke said and pointed at the birds that flew above them. "They are flying for us..."  
  
"How did you know that?" Naruto smiled happily when the memories from the weird dream came back in to his head. Sasuke smiled and looked deeply into his eyes.  
  
"You are not the only one who dreams..." Sasuke said before his lips touched Narutos.  
  
THE END OF THE WHOLE STORY!

This was preyyt short to....I tried to make it longer but it didn't work....it only sounded like...I dunno but it didn't sound right...so I did my best....

  
  
No more endings, I promise you. But I liked the happy ending better....In fact I don't like the sad end at al...but I'm only the author...so who cares...(I DO!!)...  
  
So what do you think about the happy ending? Do you like it or not? Is it better then the sad one? Please let me know your opinions.  
  
TAKE CARE EVERYBODY AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!  
  
Hugs'n loveStina/Foolproof/Sliced 


End file.
